


Gone Home To The Stars

by The_Once_and_Future_Queen



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Prepare urself, This Is Sad, and a space bisexual, poor space gays need love, this is the smallest fandom in the world and im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Once_and_Future_Queen/pseuds/The_Once_and_Future_Queen
Summary: Vincent comes home and tries not to think about the things that have gone missing





	

**Author's Note:**

> buckle up u sad nerds this'll be one hell of a ride

Vincent comes back and he knows he’s not going to see Eugene again.

He’s not an idiot.

He knew that Eugene would be dead before he lifted off and he comes home and the house is cold and dark and so unbelievably unlived in.

And he sees the chair by the incinerator and the dust caked to the walls and he drops his bags and tries not to think about cleaning it out.

The furniture is crunchy with dust and his suit needs dry-cleaning as soon as he sits down on the couch.

He’s dug the untouched wine out of the cabinet and already finished half the bottle.

His head hurts and he misses his friend.

He decides to go to bed because anything is better than suffering.

He corks the wine and doesn’t bother going upstairs- he just falls into Eugenes bed and tries not to think about the smell of him still stuck to the dusty sheets.

His sleep is heavy.

He’s at an altar.

Eugene is there.

They’re dressed in suits.

Irene and his parents and Eugenes family is there and everyone is _smiling_ and Vincent gets to say his vows.

Says he’s sorry for leaving him to die alone and Eugene just smiles and kisses him and they are _married_.

And Vincent wakes up to see the sun blazing, lighting the sky on fire and the tears finally come.

He shouldn’t have left.

He shouldn’t have denied the signs because he didn’t want to see them.

He should have helped his closest friend and he didn’t and it crushes him.

He pulls himself out of bed and staggers to the incinerator and thinks about how easy it would be to get in and join his friend.

Through the slots he sees something silver and shining in the early morning light flooding the apartment and he knows what it is and his heart breaks a little more.

He spends the day drinking and by the evening he’s thrown up twice, smoked two packs of cigarettes, and tried to kill himself six times.

It finally clicks.

He loved Eugene and now he doesn’t know what to do without him because he was a constant in Vincent's life and now he’s just

gone

**Author's Note:**

> did u cry


End file.
